The Three Little Buta
by Dick Dubya
Summary: The nasty tragic story of the three little pigs. Plain weird and crazy. Not for kids.


**The Three Little Buta  
**by: Dick Dubya

_Warning: A weird story. Not for kids._

Once upon a time, there were three little _buta_ ("buta" being Japanese for "pig") brothers who decided they wanted to become independent, so that they can see the world and play video games anytime that they want to. But their parents were the damndest strictest parents in the world, and they didn't want to let the _buta _brothers go. Ever.

So, while their parents lay asleep one night, they took a _katana_, chopped off their parents' heads and ate them for dinner. With a bottle of sake along the side, of course. And then they gathered their parents' money, ran out of the house and bought all the _hentai_ that they can afford.

However, after buying all that _hentai_, they realized that they can no longer afford to get a condominium. So, they had to settle for the country. It was autumn, and it was getting cold, and the _buta_ brothers needed a place to stay.

Fortunately, they still had enough money to buy materials to build homes for themselves. And since they didn't want to be branded as _yaoi_ live-in partners, they decided to build separate homes, despite the fact that it was more difficult and more expensive to do so.

The first _buta_, the laziest of the three, decided to build a house made of _bokusou_, or grass. But it was actually marijuana "grass", so the first _buta_ didn't end up building the house. He smoked the marijuana all day, all night, until there was no more left for even a _bokusou_ skirt.

The second _buta_, the less lazy brother, decided to build a house made of _mokuzai_, or wood. He came up with a house within two days, and was satisfied. Then he spent the rest of the autumn masturbating to all his _hentai_.

The third _buta_, the most muscular of the three, decided to build a house out of _renga_, or brick. He came up with a house within three days, and was satisfied. Then he spent the rest of the autumn masturbating to all his hardcore _yaoi_ (for he was actually gay).

And then the winter came, and the third _buta_'s birthday came, and he invited his other _buta_ brothers for a feast inside his house. The lazier _buta _brothers wondered at first where the money came from, but they were so dazzled by the beautiful house and delicious food that they forgot their logic -- if they ever had some, that is.

The truth is: every night, the third _buta_ brother is a macho dancer and a gay prostitute at the red light district, so he is able to afford sake, sashimi and even more _yaoi_.

So while they ate and drank, they heard the howl of an _ookami_, or a wolf. They didn't give a damn. They just ate and drank, and ate and drank... until the first two _buta_ brothers became drowsy. The first _buta_ was the first to fall asleep, for he was jaded with marijuana. And then the second _buta _brother fell asleep. They didn't know that the third _buta_ brother had put drugs into their food so that he can sodomize them. Which he did. And he did it thrice on each brother, because he was so horny and perverted and had an unstoppable twenty-inch _hentai_ penis.

After the third _buta_ was satisfied, he fell asleep.

The three _buta _brothers woke up all sore. And then that morning, there came the _ookami_. He was so hungry, and he can smell the delicious scent of _buta _in the air. He destroyed the _mokuzai _house, and was exasperated because there was no one living there. And then he went to the _renga_ house, and gave the house a blow, and kick, but the house didn't fall down.

He can smell the strong scent of _buta_ sperm, and he became even hungrier.

The three _buta_ all held onto each other because they were so fucking scared. The third _buta_ held his brothers by the ass.

And then the _ookami _had a brainwave. Aah, go into the chimney, said he.

So he climbed onto the chimney. And the third _buta_ placed a pot of boiling water into the fireplace. The _ookami_ came down into the chimney, and he howled in pain as he bathed in hot water.

Then, while he was still alive, the _buta_ brothers stoned and whacked his body to death so that he will be soft and delicious. They took out the dead _ookami_ so that he wouldn't get cooked, cut him up, and ate him as sashimi alongside a bottle of sake.

Unfortunately for the _buta_, the _ookami_ was infected with rabies and AIDS. The three _buta_ became hydrophobic with rabies and died a painful death.

**THE END**

* * *

_Thanks to the makers of Japanese-English online dictionaries. I couldn't have written this story without you! (Yeah, blame them! Blame them!)_


End file.
